fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Eric's Return Chapter 6: Those Unforgettable Endings
Eric's Return Chapter 6: Those Unforgettable Endings Written by Dk64rules Return to [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Eric%27s_Return_to_the_Quest the page hub]? Part 1: Brother Bash Alkatraz: So, it's come to this... out the King's Sword, a blade used by the Void kings of old. Guyton: Yes it has, Alkatraz Cel, it has. off cloak, revealing battle armor. Holds up 2 swords. Alkatraz: You like this way? Fine by me! sword, Guyton jumps out of the way and counterattacks. Critical hit! Alkatraz: Argh! What a hit! Guyton: Giving up, eh? Alkatraz: Not quite! fires throwknives from the swing of his coat. Direct hits! Guyton: Well, you certainly had a few tricks up your sleeve, almost literally! But, that's not enough to escape the dark powers in me! fires shadow blasts all around him. However, they all miss. Alkatraz: Useless if you can't hit anything, am I right? does a Speed Swing of his sword, and cuts straight through Guyton's arm! Alkatraz: I'm sorry brother, but as king, I can't let any relationship cloud my duty to protect the Void! Guyton: *cough* 'Da hell, Alka?! Alright, you wanna go like that f- is cut short by a fatal blow to the back. Alkatraz: It helps that I never really knew you enough to care deeply about killing you. Besides, you're an evil disgrace to the Void. Am I really convincing myself of this? falls, and shadows rise from his body, and go up through the tower roof...which is where the "hero trio" is! Part 2: Combinations Kiara: John? Is that you? John: Yeah, it's me. Hey, look who I found! to Eric and Amy. Kiara: But, then...who was the other Eric?! Alkatraz: It was Guyton in disguise. Don't worry, I have... Kiara: King?! You're alive! John: You did what? Alka: I...killed Guyton. Kiara: Wasn't he your cousin or something? Merevelous told us- Alka: He was my brother. It doesn't matter, did you find Eric? John: Yes, I did. And I found his Mom here. I think she was controlled by Guyton's darkness, but for some reason, it stopped when I got here...all the "dark" ran away... Alka: It appears that the darkness possessing Eric's mom was called away when you got here, assuming you have no Light powers or that sacred orb. John: Nope. Alka: Then what was it called to... group hears someone running up the stairs leading here. Eric: Guys! Attack stances! We don't know what's com- Merevelous: Hey! I found you people! Finally! Wait...is that King Alkatraz? Alka: The one and only, yes. Merev: But...I... Alka: Killed me? Ha! You think a little lava is any trouble for a King! That's first-level protection! Merev: Oh, that's good! John: Uh...guys... Alka: And to think you had so many other options! Crushing me with a pillar, using your shadow powers... Merev: Yeah! What was Guyton thinking? Lava?! John: GUYS! Everyone else: What?! [A giant cloud of darkness is over them. From it, all the spirits of past Darklords come together. The evil of Eight Bit, Jayl Cel, Seven the Knight, and now Guyton. They form a new, deadly human figure out of the dark power. Negative Zero, The Extreme Paradox is born.] Part 3: The Final Fight Negazero: Well, my great heroes, it appears your death time has come. Eric: Guys, I can take him alone. It's my job. All else: Okay! Negazero: Brave kid you are today. Eric: My dad died fighting a part of you. With my power, and his, I can take you. Negazero: Show me, foolish boy! jumps and takes flight into the dark sky. Nega does the same. Eric: Shadow Blast! Shadow Blast is fired, but Nega absorbs it and flings it back! Eric: Whoa! dodges. Eric: Time to end this nonsense! You, all of what you're made of, are foolish evil souls with no hope. What you do is completely unnecessary. I shall put an end to it! flies straight towards Nega, an all-or-nothing shot! Merevelous: Oh my! It's all-or-nothing! despite being ready, feels the power getting sucked out of him. The evil beings making him up are being burned by the light power from Eric. Then, a spirit appears beside Eric and assumes the same position with a second sword. Eric to his left while flying: ...Dad? Sixty: Yes. both fly at Nega, and burn a hole through him! falls to the tower, and the last of him disentegrates into the air. The Extreme Paradox is done for. All evil has been terminated from the Void. Eric: I did it. I mean, we did. Sixty: Yes, we did. is turned into a Gold Spirit, a true hero's afterlife form, and floats up with Sixty to the Heaven of Light. Kiara: Thank you, Eric. John: Thank you, Eric. Merevelous: Thank you, Eric. Alkatraz: Thank you, E- Wait, where's his mom?! spirit is seen flying after the rest of her family. Why did they all die? No one knows. Some say that they became spirits automatically, with no explanation. Others say their love brought them together... Dk64rules: I say that they became spirits because it was their time. Their time to regroup. To be together. To end together. What will be DK's next fan-fiction? What will become of this epic saga? No, two sagas! Yes, it's the end of the italicized sentences... The End! Category:Chapters